custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DeltaStriker/Fall 2014 - Rock Bottom Feedback and Storyline Updates!
Well, this is new. I'm making a blog. And I actually have stuff to say. What the heck is going on? o.O Well, this past year has been productive. Rock Bottom was completed and posted, and was voted Featured Story for the month of Novemeber (Yay!). I became a Rollback. Finished a year of school. Started a new year of school. Etc etc etc. And words fail me and I have nothing more to say so I'll move on to the interesting stuff. Story Updates ''Rock Bottom So just last week I finally posted the Epilogue to ''Rock Bottom, making it my first ever completed multi-release serial. I'm rather proud of this accomplishment, especially since it was originally intended to be a small, three chapter short about ordinary life about Mahri Nui. Instead, it's a six chapter novella that introduces readers to the Shattered Alternate Universe. The story changed so much through the course of writing it, it's barely recognizable as the idea I had just over a year ago. Anyways, there were some things I was going to put here about the story, but I've quite forgotten them so we'll skip that bit for now. If you have any questions about the story, I'll be answering them in the comments. I'm curious to hear your thoughts. Note that I'm not going to require you to keep everything spoiler-free, so read the comments at your own risk. Who was your favorite Matoran in Rock Bottom? Aescela Defilak Dekar Feton Gar Gemini Idris Kaira Kyrehx Kyros Lemiddus Paka Sarda ''Rock Bottom'' Sequel So as I've mentioned in the past, I've already begun work on the sequel to Rock Bottom. It's coming along swimmingly and if all goes well, I'll have several chapters completed before I begin to release them in January. The story is currently being developed with the working title Hellbound and will begin a week after the events of Rock Bottom. I won't reveal much of the plot, but I can say it will be from the perspective of different Matoran characters in the style of the first story. Also, I can promise that the Prologue will drop one heckuva plot twist. I'll keep as much information about the story under wraps as possible, so don't expect a trail of breadcrumbs all the way to the January release. ''Cold Front So this'll be released over the course of next year in three parts, the first of two planned prequels to ''Rock Bottom and will serve to elaborate upon the character of Glace (the Toa of Ice from the Black Water) and his past. Due to the fact that such a story would spoil certain parts of Hellbound, the three mostly stand-alone "books" will likely be released months apart. I'll likely release the first of these sometime in February. Other Projects So besides my main story serials I've been developing a few other projects. Mostly ideas, a few drafts, nothing that will be released at any time in the near future, but stuff I'd love to be able to do at some point. As you can tell from the picture to the right, my brother is a talented artist. A while back we decided we'd try and collaborate on a project, with him doing the art and myself scripting. For the longest time the idea just sat there, but eventually I started drafting something in my notebook. It'll probably be released for Halloween next year, as the idea was originally conceived for this year's contest that never happened. That is, assuming we actually go forward with it. And then my brother read Rock Bottom. And we both agreed that a graphic novelization of the story would be excellent. There were always parts of the story that I felt were lacking as the Mahri Nui setting is very visual in comparison to other years. So figured we'd try and give it a go. It's just a concept right now, with a few pieces of concept art like the picture of Kyros I've uploaded for him. But at some point, probably over break when I have extra time to spare for less essential projects, I'll start scripting the comic. I'd personally like to know your thoughts on a hand-drawn comic of Rock Bottom. Would you read it? Do you think it would do the story justice? There are a few other story concepts in the works as well, the only one of consequence being a short story surrounding the accident that sent Kyros to Karzahni, an idea which I asked Bob about ages ago and just never got around to writing. I will aim to release that around Christmas time. Maybe even enter it in the possible Winter Writing Contest (is that still a thing?). MoCs Move along. Nothing to see here. I have no camera to take pictures with at the moment. Hopefully I'll get one for Christmas and this problem will be remedied. In the meantime, a shoutout to for graciously offering to whip up some quick MoCs of the Matoran characters of Rock Bottom. He's already done Kyrehx and as usually, the result is a well executed MoC and photograph. I look forward to seeing what he does with the other Matoran. And while I'm on the topic, I'll also officially thank him for the review he posted of the story. It was very much appreciated. But just in case you happen to be oddly interested in the MoCs that may or may not be coming your way post-holidays, I'll list a few off here, for no other reason than to fill up the space that the blasted picture left in this section. *Glace - A fully custom Toa of Ice that I'm most proud of. Also my Self-MoC. *A simple revamp of Makuta Gorast - May or may not be the version to appear in Cold Front (oops, did I just say that out loud?) *A Protector of Shadow I whipped a while back *And a few other things UPDATE: I have acquired a camera a few days early due to family Christmas traditions and such. Hooray! So yeah, a small MoC blog will be up in the near future featuring the above. Also, I'm currently organizing the mess of parts all over the small room in the basement where I keep the LEGOs, so I won't be posting much besides those already built for a while. However, this should hopefully increase my MoCing to a more average level. Discussion Because you all need somebody to tell you what to talk about. *Any and all theories, ideas, etc about Rock Bottom. Feedback and stuff is greatly appreciated as well. *Thoughts on where Hellbound will take the story. *Any ideas as to who exactly Glace is? *Are you interested in a graphic novelization of Rock Bottom? Or any other comics me and my brother might produce? *Ain't my brother awesome? Farewell Well, I'm finally done. Who knew I actually had it in me to produce a blog update with actual updates? Anyways, thanks for reading (assuming you didn't just skip down here). I have no idea when I'll be making another one of these, so enjoy it while it lasts. And this time BTD's not here to hog the spotlight... *Maniacal Laughter* Category:Blog posts Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Delta's Updates